‘DIPREC’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in Hallbergmoos, Germany. ‘DIPREC’ is an interspecific plum hybrid rootstock that resulted from a cross between Prunus domestica clone ‘Hoh 6482’ (female parent, unpatented) and Prunus cerasifera ‘Spate Myrobalane’ (male parent, unpatented). There is no similarity to known rootstock varieties used for Prunus domestica. The purpose of breeding ‘DIPREC’ was to obtain a Prunus rootstock with full resistance to Sharka disease caused by the Plum Pox Virus (PPV) inducing precocity, good fruit size and medium tree size. The following characteristics distinguish ‘DIPREC’ from other varieties known to the breeder: the morphology is intermediate between European plum and Myrobalane; easy to propagate by cuttings and in vitro; resistant to several isolates of Plum Pox Virus (PPV), amongst them isolates of PPV-D, PPV-Rec, PPV-M, PPV-EA, and PPV-W. Trees of ‘DIPREC’ can easily be distinguished from their parent varieties: Fruits of ‘DIPREC’ are violet and ripen mid of August, those of ‘Hoh 6482’ are blue and ripen mid of July. Fruits of ‘Spate Myrobalane’ are yellow and ripen in September. When a PPV infected scion is grafted onto a ‘DIPREC’ rootstock plant, the scion part will either not grow or die off within a few months after bud break. Therefore, no latently PPV infected plant can leave the nursery. In that way, ‘DIPREC’ can help to slow down the process of spreading PPV.